


Interview

by EBZA



Category: Home and Away (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBZA/pseuds/EBZA
Summary: Willow and Alex the night after Alex got the call about the possible job in Queensland.
Relationships: Willow Harris/Alex Neilson
Kudos: 39





	Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Just some dreamy Willex fanfic to tide the fandom over during the breakup.

Alex couldn’t sleep. She looked over at Willow lying next to her. Willow was breathing deeply; her dark hair spread across the pillow. Alex sighed, propped herself up on her elbow and peeked over Willow’s shoulder at the alarm clock on her bed stand – 01:30 am. Dammit! This Queensland news was driving her mad. Luckily, she had the day off – functioning on no sleep in an ER was a bad idea. Well sleep obviously wasn’t going to happen anytime soon… Alex carefully extracted herself from the bed sheets so as not to disturb Willow and sneaked over to the bedroom door. She walked into her living room and grabbed Willow’s trademark red hoodie from where it was strewn across a chair. She stepped outside onto the balcony and looked out over Summer Bay. Street lights illuminated empty streets; relentless waves crashed upon the deserted shoreline; cool salt air blew her hair across her face. Alex snuggled deeper into Willow’s hoodie and smelled the now familiar mixture of her deodorant and shampoo – a scent she has come to associate with home. Resting her arms on the balcony railing, Alex thought back at the previous evening…

‘Queensland?’ Alex felt as though her brain had short circuited. The voice on the other end of the line was babbling excitedly. _How long… how long do you have? - some small functioning part of her brain urged her to ask_. ‘Uhh… How… How long until I have to leave? When would they need me to start?’ ‘3 weeks’, the voice answered. _3 weeks…_ ‘Is there any flexibility in that?’, Alex asked. From around a corner Willow suddenly appeared, beaming at the sight of Alex waiting for her. ‘I would have to call you back. Thank you so much. Bye!’ ‘Hi baby!’, Willow greeted cheerfully, before giving Alex a quick kiss. No matter what else was going on in her life, seeing Alex always made Willow feel better. Alex rearranged the frown on her face and faced Willow. _Maybe… maybe, no that would be too good to even consider – she might just be disappointed by the answer. But what was the harm in trying?_ , Alex thought. _What if she agrees? What if you could start this new adventure – together? Leave all the trauma behind and start anew? Might not hurt to just test the idea with Willow…._ ‘Any news about the gym?’, Alex braved…

Alex snapped out of her reverie. Willow had woken up and was standing in the living room, in the baggy t-shirt she had borrowed from Alex. Alex looked at Willow, admiring her muscular legs as she walked over to where Alex was standing on the balcony. _How lucky am I_ , Alex thought. 'Hey baby, everything OK?' Willow asked with concern, though still slightly sleepy. 'Yeah, yeah don’t worry – I’m fine,' Alex hastily replied, trying to hide the fact that she was terrified that this might be one of the last nights they had together. _No, no I’ll think of a plan... starting with going to see Tori first thing tomorrow morning,_ Alex thought. She took a deep breath and lightly kissed Willow. 'Yeah, let's go back to bed,' Alex said, trying to deflect Willow from any further questions. Willow smiled cheekily, not moving from where she stood in the balcony doorway. 'You know for someone who hates most things to do with the gym, you sure look great in my uniform.' 'Oh yeah? You think I'll cut it as a personal trainer?' Alex grinned. Willow took a step back and tilted her head. Her eyes traveled up and down Alex's body. 'Well I've certainly been doing a good job these past few months - you definitely look the part.' She stepped closer to Alex and tugged at the hoodie to bring Alex closer to her, stopping with her lips inches from Alex's. 'What do you say we, uh, go back inside and continue this... uh, interview?' Willow said softly and grinned. 'Role play? At 2 am? Willow Harris!' Alex said with a raised eyebrow. 'Well uh... I seem to remember one of us mentioning that she likes to...' Willow trailed off, now slightly unsure of herself. ' 'Ms. Harris my apologies for being late. Should we perhaps waste no more time and start this interview immediately?' Alex quickly said, smiling. 'While it's completely unacceptable to be late, I will cut you some slack just this once. Let's step into my office.' Willow replied as she stepped to the side, barely allowing enough space for Alex to squeeze through the doorway, forcing Alex to brush up against her as she stepped inside. Alex laughed softly as she took Willow's hand and led her back to the bedroom.


End file.
